Dear Annabeth
by FangsTrashcanOfDoom
Summary: Inspired by Akon's "Right Now Na Na Na ". NOT a songfic. When Annabeth and Percy get into a fight, she leaves for a month to San Francisco with her father right up until Percy left her a surprising email. After TLO. PERCABETH
1. The Email

**Yay, first PJO oneshot!**

**Title: Dear Annabeth...**

**Rated: T for cute, marshmellowy-fluff Percabeth and references to sex.**

**Summery: Inspired by Akon's "Right Now (Na Na Na)". NOT a songfic. When Annabeth and Percy get into a fight, she leaves for a month to San Francisco with her father right up until Percy left her a surprising email. After TLO  
**

**Author's Note: So, this fic was mostly to get rid of my writer's block. Writer's block just plain sucks, doesn't it? *sigh* Well, I guess that's it other then....**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians OR Right Now (Na Na Na)/Akon. *Sniff, sniff* **

**

* * *

**

*Annabeth's POV*

So, here I was, laying in my bed in my tank-top and shorts, thinking about Percy Jackson. Just the thought of him made my heart skip a beat; when I hear his name, I become lightheaded.

I was completely and utterly in love.

Too bad that I completely and utterly hate him at the same time.

[][][][][][][]

Percy and I were walking on the beach, something we did quite often since it was both our favorite place to go. Our hands were intertwined and my heart felt like it was about to explode, the liquid slowly coming out of my skin wasn't sweat -- some might think it was, though, since it was about one hundred degrees outside -- it was my brain that had turned into mush and is now bursting through my skin, making all my thoughts jumbled and on one person alone.

Percy Jackson. My...boyfriend.

It still made me shiver with joy every time I thought about it, though I look and sound like a lovesick teenage girl.

But, hey, give me some credit; I am!

We sat on a tree branch that had fallen to the ground in the huge windstorm that had come just a week ago, bringing the paranoid people into a frenzy.

I leaned against Percy for balance, feeling like I might pass out from the slight contact alone. I closed my eyes, thinking back on how ridiculous I had been lately, and then thinking of how it felt so good to be ridiculous.

The thing is, Percy and I are eighteen. And, like quite a few eighteen-year-olds, we had had sex.

We both knew we loved each other and we both knew that we were ready for anything that came our way: engagement, marriage, _making love -- _that's how I like to refer to our actions.

We had made love.

Both of us knew that if Athena found out, she would have Percy's head.

And that is what our argument was...somewhat about. Well, not really.

Percy and I were just talking, enjoying the moment, if you will, when he brought up Rachel. Rachel was still a touchy subject with me. I was her friend and I respected her more than I did, but it still made me...jealous when he brought her up. She could give him a normal experience, he knows what it's like to be a normal teen.

But what really crossed the line was when he told me what she had done.

"I think Rachel...still likes me," he had said, hesitant.

"What makes you think that?" I asked, my face buried into the crook of his neck, trying to cool my brain-mush.

"She...well, she...," he made a face, trying to find the right words.

"Did she tell you?"

"Well, no. She...showed me."

My head snapped up and looked at his face. "What do you mean she "showed you"? Showed you what?" I demanded.

"She....well, she kissed me." Percy looked ashamed, yet relieved to get it off of his chest.

"When?" I asked.

"What?" He turned to look at me.

"When?" I repeated.

"About a month ago."

"And you're telling me this _now?_" I was furious. I was outraged. I was...was...murderous.

"I was thinking of how to say it. How to tell you. I know she's still a touchy subject."

I stood up, outraged. "And you just let her?"

He stood up as well. "Of course not! I wanted to tell you so we would have no secrets from each other. I want to talk."

"You wanna talk?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright," I pursed my lips. "How was she?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how was she? Was she a good kisser?"

Percy's face flushed. "I don't know. I wasn't paying attention."

"Oh, right, okay. So, there was a hot girl kissing you, and...you weren't paying attention? Right, okay."

"I'm serious!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Okay, so she kissed you. And I assume you kissed her back."

His eyes widened. "Of course not!"

"Is this the first time?" I asked. "Are you gonna tell me some other stories about you cheating on me?"

Percy's eyebrows came together in anger. "I have never cheated on you!"

"You're avoiding the question," I pointed out.

"What question?"

"Is this the first time?"

His face flushed again. "Since we've started dating, yes."

"So was she good?" I asked again, unconvinced with the other answer I had gotten.

"She's...different," he muttered.

I let out a sharp exhale. "_Is _she now? Because I heard that you weren't paying _attention!_" I snapped. "Well, then you can go make out with your _new _girlfriend!"

I turned and walked quickly away, leaving a stunned Percy behind.

[][][][][][][]

My computer _blooped, _startling me out of my flashback and indicating that I had a new email. I looked at it. It was Percy. I had thought that he gave up on me; he hadn't emailed me in a week. I usually just ignore them, but I decided to just read this one.

I sighed and opened it.

_My dear Annabeth,_

_I can't lie, I miss you much (along with my mom. But I bet she doesn't miss making love with you...unless you're having some secret affair I should be concerned about....=P). I want you to come home. I haven't done a thing with you gone. My mom thought that I had slipped into a coma for the first week. My strength is washing away, along with you. You need to come home._

_You may think that you_ are _home. But you're not. My home is where my heart is, which is in San Francisco. Now, even you know that San Fran is very far away from New York. Therefore, I'm very far away from my home. _

_I want to go home._

_Either way, it's going to happen. _

_So, please, reply. If you don't want to come back to me, I'll go there if you need me to. I want you. I wish you would be with me forever._

_If you'd accept, I would like to be with you forever, with a certificate saying that you are mine alone. No one can have your heart or your soul. _

_It's a suggestion, a plea. So, please. Marry me?_

_With love forever, _

_Percy Jackson_

_a.k.a. Seaweed Brain._

_(Although it's too bad it can't be filled with seaweed since it's only filled with you.)_

My hand was covering my mouth. I realized my hand was wet. I was crying. I had just been proposed to. After being gone a month, he still loved me and wanted me.

I noticed something at the bottom of the page.

_P.S. Rachel is out of my life completely. She is gone. She has gone to a boarding school in Florida. As far as I'm concerned, I never want to see her again._

_P.P.S. Where would you like our wedding (assuming you say yes)? I was, personally, thinking Paris. You know since it's so...architectual. I just made that up, just if you were wondering :) which you probably weren't._

I smiled and slowly dragged my mouse to the "Reply" button at the bottom of the screen.

_Dear Seaweed Brain,_

_I also cannot lie, I miss you terribly (I miss it, too. Haha. Nice try, Sally =P I'm not gonna have an affair. Never in my life.) I want to go home as well. This isn't the best experience I've had. My father thought, as well, that I had slipped into a vegetative state. (A coma =P) I feel...incomplete. I want to be with you so badly. _

_No, I am not home. If home _is _where the heart is, we need to get together. My heart is stuck there with you wherever you are. _

_I also miss my home; in your arms. (Damn, does that sound corny, though true.)_

_Yes. A simple yes. There are many freakishly gooey things I could say. Things worthy of Aphrodite herself, but I'm afraid I don't want to say them over email. We can wait 'till the honeymoon =)_

_Love, _

_Annabeth Chase_

_a.k.a. Wise Girl_

_P.S. You didn't have to do that. Unless you're just saying that and she left in her own freewill. =) It's the thought that counts._

_P.P.S. Paris is perfect. Beautiful, too. And I love you're new word. It's cute; just like you :) (Except it's architectural. Just pointing out =D)_

I clicked "Send" and leaned back in my chair, content.

**

* * *

**

**So, how was it? Did you like it? Review and leave a comment? Would you like me to continue? I want it to be a threeshot so. . . . Reviews would boost my self-esteem and I would finish faster!**


	2. The Meeting

**Yay! I want to thank all my reviewers for their wonderful reviews and for those who put me on story alert or story favorite. So…THANKS!!**

**And for your New Year's present, you get…a NEW CHAPTER! Yay!**

**This chappy has tons and tons of your wonderful Percabeth! So enjoy!**

* * *

*Annabeth's POV*

* * *

I was walking off of the plane I had just been forced to be on. I have to admit, I was nervous the whole time. I didn't know if Zues would zap me out of the sky or what, but I was completely and utterly anxious.

I was excited as well. The night before I had accepted to marry my only boyfriend in my life. I was now…engaged.

Think of how dead I would be right about now if my mom found out…. I shuddered just thinking about it.

The night before, I texted Percy to announce my arrival the next morning -- or right now. I looked around the huge New York airport until I saw who I was looking for. My new…fiancé. I smiled widely and walked towards him. Apparently, it wasn't fast enough, though, because as soon as he saw me, he ran. I laughed out loud as he picked me up and swung me in a circle, where he placed a few small kisses on my neck.

He laughed as he set me down and softly kissed my lips repeatedly. "I missed you," he murmured against me.

"Mmm," I muttered. "I missed you too."

We stood there for a few moments, soaking up each other's presence when Percy murmured, "I was wondering if I should believe that you didn't have an affair with my mom. She seems to like you a lot."

I laughed. "You should. Your mom really wanted to, but I told her it was wrong."

He chuckled. "Oh."

"So, how have you been?" I asked as we walked over to the car, hand-in-hand.

"Horrible. My mom thought I had slipped into a coma and so Paul was getting all worried and somewhat-dad-like, talking to me and stuff which just made me all sadface and I didn't do anything at all. I'm surprised I didn't gain twenty pounds over the past few weeks," he mused.

"Same here," I said. He looked at me funny. It made my heart skip a beat. "I mean, that my parents thought I had slipped into a coma and such. It's no surprise that you didn't gain any weight. You're so freaking skinny. Maybe you _should _gain some weight," I teased

He grinned, making my whole body shiver with pleasure.

On our way back to his apartment, we made small talk, but I just sat and thought. How _stupid _I was to leave! What in the whole universe made me think that I could just leave out of anger and be able to quit his love cold turkey? What made me think that I could live without him in my life and live without our love.

And how happy I was to be back. To be back and to know that we _would _be able to make love when his mother and Paul were gone like we usually do. I was happy that he wanted me in two ways: as his property forever and as his lover and friend.

"Annabeth?"

I realized that he had said my name about three times now.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" he asked teasingly.

I laughed quietly. "More than, I'd say."

Percy grinned widely and laced his fingers through mine as he drove.

"So…you really want to get married? Like, it wasn't some ploy to get me back, was it?" I asked, being cautious. I believed that he _did _want to marry me, but maybe he thinks we're too young. Maybe he thinks we wont be able to make it. Maybe --

"Of course I do!" he exclaimed. "I wouldn't ask if I didn't mean it! That would be…evil. I love you more than anyone I've ever…well, I've never loved anybody other than you, but of all the people in the world, I love you most."

I giggled. "Thank you. And I love you more than anyone else in the world."

He smiled lovingly and then his smile became mischievous. "You said you had some…interestingly gooey things to had to say to me?"

I grinned. "Yup, but too bad you wont get to know until our honeymoon," I teased.

Percy laughed. "Well, does it have to be the _official _honeymoon, or can it be, like, when we do something like we're _at _our honeymoon?" he asked.

"It has to be at our honeymoon. That way I know that you probably aren't paying attention anyway," I teased again.

He chuckled. "That's probably true."

I smiled as we pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building. I got out of Paul's new car (since Blackjack broke the other one) and walked into the building, our fingers intertwined.

I was bombarded with hugs when I walked into the door, almost getting the wind knocked out of me. I laughed and tried to hug back, but with Percy still holding my hand and with Sally completely crushing me, it was pretty difficult to move my arms.

"Mom, I think you might killing her." Percy chuckled.

Sally pulled back and stayed at arms' length, grinning at me wildly.

"I'm glad you're back. Now we don't have to worry about Percy slipping into a coma."

I smiled. "Yeah, I heard that you thought that. To tell the truth, my parents thought the same thing about me."

That just seemed to please her more. She leaned back in and hugged me fiercely as I chuckled.

Percy tugged on my hand and Sally let go of me for good this time. "C'mon," Percy murmured.

"Bye," I said quietly, and followed Percy into his room.

Percy smiled and leaned over to kiss me. I immediately met him halfway. He stepped even closer and my arms came around his neck while his came around my waist. He stepped forward and we toppled over and onto the bed.

He kissed my lips and then my neck and shoulder and collarbone. "Mmm," I murmured. "No, your mom's here!"

He smiled against my collarbone. "So?"

"So, what if she walks in?" I asked, attempting to keep my head somewhat clear.

"She wont. I'll lock the door."

"Oh, yeah, _that _wont arise suspicions," I said sarcastically.

He laughed. "Yeah, you're right. They're going out to eat later. . . ," He said suggestively.

"See? Now then they wont walk in. It's perfect." I patted his head. "You can be smart if you want to." I smiled teasingly.

Percy frowned with mock hurt. "That's mean," he said.

"Sorry," I said, not sounding sorry at all.

"You better be," he muttered.

I smiled again, in complete and utter bliss.

**

* * *

**

**Hey! So, how was it? Reviews are good for the soul! It'll help me update faster…*wink wink***

**Sorry it's not very long but I have another idea in my head that I'm going to get out as soon as possible so look for it! =) Thanks!**


	3. The Epilogue

**Let me start with apologies: I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!**

**It's at this time that I've decided to get off my butt (or onto it, if you wanna be specific) and start writing this epilogue. **

**And, another thing: I saw the new PJO movie last night! I have to say, it wasn't horrible, but it could have been better. There was no Clarisse but Zeus looked suspiciously like Obi-Wan Kanobi. **

**Odd. **

**(Oh, and another thing. I was asked by an anonymous reviewer (sorry but I don't feel like getting on my email to check :P) to make this a lemon. Um, no, thanks. 1) I'm not old enough and 2) …I have no **_**clue **_**how to do that. Sorry!)**

**But, anyway, I'm sorry for the wait and I love you all so…tah-dah!!**

**

* * *

**

*Annabeth's POV*

Today was the day; today…I was getting married.

I mused over the thought as I lay next to Percy, his arms wrapped protectively around my bare waist from behind. Last night, he and I went back to my apartment and made love for…luck, I suppose it would be. I was told by my old friend and old roommate that I shouldn't do that (or him) before my wedding night because it was bad luck, apparently.

I didn't believe that; neither did he, apparently.

I gripped his wrist lightly and put his hand onto his hip, slipping silently out of bed. I pulled on my jeans and a tank top until it was pulled off by hands that came from behind me.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked, his lips grazing my ear.

I smiled slightly. "I have to go," I said, turning around to steal my shirt back; he pulled it away and kissed my neck.

"Don't go," he pleaded.

I sighed. "I have to."

He kissed my neck. "Please," he whispered, his warm breath washing over me.

I closed my eyes, my breath becoming uneven. I leaned my head against his chest. "I'm sorry."

I felt him lean down and kiss the top of my head. "Well," he muttered, his lips brushing across my hair. "Later tonight, of course…." He grinned at himself as he trailed off.

I chuckled. "Yes, yes, tonight. Now," I backed up and grabbed my shirt. "I have to go." I slipped my tank top on and kissed him. He refused to let me go after that. His tongue slid across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I figured it was easier to have his way.

His tongue explored my mouth and my arms reached around his neck; he nibbled on my bottom lip.

"Mmm!" I exclaimed. "Mmm. I have to go." I realized, pushing back. I pointed at him playfully. "You can wait."

Percy stuck his tongue out at me. "I don't know if I can, though."

I smiled. "I'm sure you will." I grabbed my coat and opened the door to leave. "Bye!" I called back and walked out of the apartment.

…And then I walked back in.

"What am I doing?" I asked myself. I walked into my room. "This is _my _apartment…," I said.

Percy laughed. "I was wondering why you were leaving your own house."

I picked up a pair of jeans. "Here, I'm pretty sure these are yours."

He slipped them on along with a tee-shirt. "Bye," Percy whispered against my lips as he turned to leave.

"It won't work!" I called to him as he opened the door.

"I'm sure it will!" he called back, closing the door.

I stood there for a second, thinking about how I had to go to my maid-of-honor's house to get my dress, but…it worked.

_It _is what Percy always does. He always has to have his way, so, he tries to play hard-to-get and it _always _works.

"Dammit," I muttered as I opened the door and, as always, Percy was standing against the wall across from my door. "Come here," I muttered.

Percy grinned. "Now, I'm not gonna get _in the mood _with that tone," he teased.

"Oh, shut up," I muttered, pulling his shirt to pull him closer as we backed up into the apartment.

* * *

I sighed. Why did it have to work? _Why?_

"I hate you," I muttered to the an next to me.

He chuckled. "You know you don't."

"Yeah, whatever. I have to go. For _real _this time." I got up and pulled on my sweatpants and a tee-shirt.

"Alright, alright," Percy muttered, putting on his clothes as well.

We walked out into the hallway and then out into the street.

I kissed him quickly. "Bye," I said, walking towards my car.

"Bye!" Percy called, walking toward his, both of us preparing physically and mentally for the event about to happen later that day -- the marriage of us both.

* * *

**Well, that's it =) I hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry it's so short..... But, this is the end of **_**this **_**story!! Yay! I finished!**

**=) Love you all!**


End file.
